memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
B'Elanna Torres (AMU)
:For the mirror universe counterpart, see B'Elanna (mirror). (2369-2370), chief engineer, (2371-2378), chief engineer, first officer, captain's woman, (2378-2379) |Assign=chief engineer, (2379-present), chief advisor and military commander, Empress Sato IV (2384-present) (formerly to Empress Janeway) |FinalAssign= |Rank=Commander |Insignia= |altimage= |altcaption=B'Elanna Torres in 2377 }} In an alternate mirror universe, B'Elanna Torres is a half-Klingon, half-Terran female serving on the as chief engineer. In 2378, B'Elanna was serving on the as first officer, chief engineer and serving as captain's woman to Typhuss James Halliwell. In 2379, B'Elanna eventually married Typhuss aboard Voyager. In 2379, B'Elanna served under the newly promoted Captain Chakotay as chief engineer. Later that year her and Typhuss's first child was born, B'Elanna named her Miral Torres after her mother. In 2379, after the death of Empress Hoshi Sato III, B'Elanna served as chief advisor and military commander to Empress Janeway. B'Elanna was part of Hoshi Sato IV's plan to remove Kathryn Janeway from the throne and their efforts succeeded in 2384 when Hoshi Sato IV became Empress. In gratitude, Sato IV promoted B'Elanna to chief advisor and military commander. Biography Early life B'Elanna Torres was born in 2349 to John Torres, a Terran, and Miral, a Klingon, on the Terran colony Kessik IV, where she spent much of her early life. Because hostilities existed between the Klingon Empire and the Terran Empire, B'Elanna and her mother were the only Klingons on Kessik IV. Although none of the other colonists voiced any negative opinions of B'Elanna, she perceived that she and her mother were different, a feeling that she did not enjoy. In 2354, when B'Elanna was five years old, her father John Torres left the Terran colony and traveled back to Earth, never to return again. Many months after that, B'Elanna cried herself to sleep every night. However, she informed no one else of this and eventually formed the opinion that her father had left because she looked Klingon. Thereafter, B'Elanna attempted to change her appearance to look more Terran. While Torres was still young and living on Qo'noS, her mother took her to visit the Sea of Gatan, where she almost drowned. After her mother resuscitated her, she told B'Elanna about the Klingon beliefs of the afterlife, Sto-vo-kor, and Gre'thor. After her parents' marriage ended, her mother pulled B'Elanna out of the Terran school she was attending and took her to a Klingon monastery in order to teach her honor and discipline. B'Elanna didn't want anything to do with her father and did not care to see him again, having been brought up solely by her mother. Imperial Starfleet Academy At age 16 in 2365, B'Elanna entered Imperial Starfleet Academy where she participated on the Academy decathlon team. During her time in the Academy, she had four disciplinary hearings and one suspension. She also had to dodge several punches in the lab, which Typhuss later joked about, saying, "Only you, B'Elanna, could start a brawl in Astrotheory 101." Torres also dated fellow Cadet Maxwell Burke during those times, however, their relationship did not last long. In 2369, B'Elanna Torres had a near-sexual encounter with Typhuss James Halliwell. In 2369, B'Elanna graduates from Imperial Starfleet Academy. ISS Nova In 2369, B'Elanna was assigned the as a junior security officer, she served on the Nova from 2369 to 2370. Aboard Voyager 2371 In 2371, B'Elanna was assigned to Voyager by Captain Kathryn Janeway. Voyager was assigned to track down and eliminate all rebel Maquis activity inside the Badlands and in order to begin Imperial expansion and subjugation of the Delta Quadrant. Shortly after entering the Badlands, Voyager was pulled 75,000 light years across space into the Delta Quadrant by an entity known as the Caretaker. Eventually it was revealed that the Caretaker had pulled Voyager across the galaxy in the hopes of finding a people who could care for the nearby Ocampa. Despite his benevolent approach, Captain Janeway saw the opportunity to use his technology to enable the Terran Empire to conquer the galaxy, and she put the Caretaker to death after her crew learned of how his technology functioned. Since Voyager was stranded in the Delta Quadrant, they were forced to work together as a single crew. Torres was initially assigned the provisional rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade. Torres had difficulty getting along with the temporary chief engineer, Joe Carey. Torres was recommended as a replacement chief engineer by Chakotay. However, Kathryn Janeway opposed this decision. After Voyager became trapped in a quantum singularity, Torres proved her skills to Janeway and earned her respect. Janeway then made her chief engineer over Carey. Later that same year, Torres was captured by Vidiians, who experimented on her. A Vidiian named Sulan, who had learned that Klingon DNA was resistant to the Phage, separated Torres's Klingon DNA from her. This left Torres fully Terran, while creating another Torres that was pure Klingon. The Klingon Torres gave her life to save the Terran Torres and, once aboard Voyager, The Doctor was able to recombine both elements of Torres' DNA, as the procedure to separate them had compromised the Terran Torres' ability to process key proteins. 2372 The following year she was imprisoned by the Mokra Order while trying to secure tellerium, and was later rescued by Janeway. Torres was also kidnapped by automated personnel units created by an extinct race to fight their wars. The units wanted Torres to help create new units because they had been unable to stabilize their power units. Torres was able to create a prototype from which they could create more units but she learned that their former creators had called off the war and the units refused to stop fighting, killing their creators in the process. As different units arrived from the other side of the war, a battle ensued. The new prototype that Torres had created would have allowed the Pralor robots to win the war against the Cravic robots. Torres destroyed the prototype and was beamed aboard Voyager while the units continued their civil war. 2373 2374 2375 In 2375, Voyager, using a Hirogen communication system, made contact with Imperial Starfleet. Torres became extremely depressed when she learned that most of her friends had been killed by the Maquis. She began taking unnecessary risks, such as using the holodeck with its safety protocols turned off. Along with Paris, Halliwell and Kim, she launched a new shuttle called the ''Delta Flyer'' in which they encountered the Malon species. During a battle with them, she devised a way to contain a gas leak and save the crew and the shuttle. This made Torres feel needed again, and her depression subsided. 2376 In 2376, B'Elanna and Voyager attacked Mokra Order ships, killed the crew and were attacked by several ships of the Mokra Order, in the end Voyager destroyed the Mokra Order ships and hunted down the rest of the Mokra Order, for revenge for their attack on Voyager and her crew in 2372. 2377 In early 2377, Typhuss returned to Voyager when he was found out by the Maquis to be an Imperial spy, B'Elanna saw Typhuss for the first time in two years. While traveling on stardate 54500, Kohlar's battle cruiser, the encountered the Terran starship ISS Voyager. The Terrans and the Klingon crew made an alliance with each other, the Voq'leng helped Voyager defeat more Delta Quadrant species. 2378 2379 In 2379 B'Elanna was part of the plan to kill Empress Hoshi Sato III and Kathryn Janeway would become Empress of the Terran Empire. However, Typhuss was only using the relationship with Hoshi Sato, in order to help Kathryn Janeway assassinate Empress Sato III. In 2379, B'Elanna served under the newly promoted Captain Chakotay as chief engineer. By 2379, Voyager had participated in the defeat of many Delta Quadrant species including the Kazon, the Talaxians, the Vidiians and the Haakonians as well as alliances with the Borg and Hirogen a hunter/warrior species similar to the Empire. ISS Intrepid-A and return to Voyager In 2378, B'Elanna was assigned to the as chief engineer, first officer and captain's woman to Captain Typhuss James Halliwell. In 2379, Typhuss was removed from command of the ISS Intrepid-A. B'Elanna and Typhuss returned to Voyager as ordered by Kathryn Janeway. By Chakotay's sole recommendation, B'Elanna received a promotion to Commander. 2380s Hoshi Sato IV's plan B'Elanna was part of Hoshi Sato IV's plan to remove Kathryn Janeway from the throne and their efforts succeeded in 2384 when Hoshi became Empress. In gratitude, Sato promoted B'Elanna to chief advisor and military commander. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell In 2369, B'Elanna had a near-sexual encounter with Typhuss James Halliwell. A few days later B'Elanna and Typhuss started to date each other. However, their relationship did not last long and ended in 2370. In 2379, B'Elanna resumed her relationship with Typhuss and a few days later married Typhuss aboard Voyager. In late 2379, B'Elanna divorced Typhuss, Typhuss began dating Olivia Benson a week later. In 2381, Typhuss asked Olivia to marry him and Oliva said yes. In July, Olivia and Typhuss got married in Olivia's hometown of New York. Tom Paris Torres had her first romantic flirtation in 2372 during an away mission on a shuttlecraft. Tom Paris asked her out on a date in the holodeck once Paris found out that she was not interested in the attentions of Ensign Freddy Bristow. Torres, aware of Paris' reputation as a ladies' man, turned him down flat. B'Elanna later told Paris the reason she could not go out with him. Torres still loved Typhuss James Halliwell. Imperial Starfleet service record Category:Klingons Category:Humans Category:Captain's women Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Voyager personnel Category:ISS Intrepid (ICC-724656-A) personnel Category:Loyal Imperial officers to Empress Sato IV Category:Hybrids Category:Genetic hybrids Category:Alternate mirror universe Category:Imperial Starfleet engineers